


In Each Other's Orbits

by mar106



Series: Sun & Moon [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Leona & Diana are chosen, F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, One Shot Collection, and the events of I Know The Sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: They are happy. So happy. Two bright bodies circling each other, locked in shared orbits. Sometimes they are closer, sometimes farther, but always they influence one another. One shines all the time, the other seldom but in the light of the first. Nonetheless, they are beacons of joy and happiness for all who see them.Excerpt from the journal of Father Cyrus Arell, Abbot, High Solari Monastery. Date unknown.





	In Each Other's Orbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I had more Diana/Leona coming! Here it is! Same universe, too.

Leona had been very fidgety for a few days now. If Diana were honest, she would admit it was beginning to worry her. What worried her more was the distance that had sprung up between them. It wasn’t large, certainly, but they had been so close for so long… Diana couldn’t help but feel it was her fault, though she couldn’t say why.

Just at that moment, as though summoned by Diana’s thoughts, Leona appeared around the corner. She first looked surprised, then seemed to take a steadying breath. Leona began marching towards her like she was heading for nursery duty; Leona was always afraid she would inadvertently crush one of the children. Diana began shifting from foot to foot, trying to block out all the horrible, insane scenarios her mind was coming up with. Before she knew it, Leona was standing directly before her.

Leona seemed to contemplate what to say, then did that tensing of her shoulders which Diana knew always happened when she had decided that action would be better than words. Diana tensed too, not knowing what was about to happen. Her helpful mind offered up the possibility that she was about to get slapped, so Diana closed her eyes and braced. Thusly, she was caught completely off guard when Leona swept her up into her arms and kissed her. Hard.

As such, instead of giving her options as to what one was supposed to do in such a situation, Diana’s mind went completely blank. This left Diana appreciating the contrast between Leona’s soft lips and her hard, well muscled body; the strong embrace which had always felt good but which now felt better than ever before; the surprising fact that she didn’t ever want this moment to end. Unfortunately, it did, and Diana was left as stunned and motionless as she had been at the start of the kiss. The only express reaction she could muster was a crimson blush that reached from the tips of her ears to below her neck. 

As she saw Leona begin to fidget in front of her, Diana knew she had to say something. Or do something. Quickly, before, Leona could leave, Diana did the only thing she could think of.

She gave Leona a quick kiss. Right on the lips.

Immediately mortified, Diana’s blush intensified, and she covered her face with both hands. Her blush was so hot that Diana felt as if she was being sunburnt.

Diana soon discovered Leona was reacting better than she had to being kissed, as evidenced by the feeling of warm, familiar arms embracing her. 

Feeling her mind threaten to go blank once again at the all-too-pleasant sensation, Diana whined, “Leona… put me down, please…” 

In response to the concerned, apologetic look on Leona’s face, Diana blushingly said, “I can’t think when you do that.” At this, Leona only looked more perplexed. Unable to look at the woman across from her, Diana whispered, “you… you’re too hot.”

When she finally glanced back at Leona, she saw a very, very wide grin. Seeing that Diana was looking at her again, Leona planted her fists on her hips, and, struggling through laughter, proclaimed, “I am as hot as the sun.” Seeing as how she was a member of a religion which worshipped the sun, Leona was very proud of her pun, and (as every self-respecting pun-lover does) began to laugh at it.

Now trying to hold back laughter herself, Diana said in a tone which attempted anger, “Leona! That was terrible!” This, however, only made Leona laugh harder. Diana soon joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now! I'm just a wee baby in regards to posting still, but you might like what I put out. Find me here: https://mar1066.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
